Duets
by bluecascade
Summary: Teen!Lock AU in which Sherlock and John are roommates at the Baskerville Hollow Boarding school. I know, so original. I promise it's not going to be super typical. Ballet!Lock.
1. Roomates

**A/N: Hi! Bluecascade here. I have decided I want to do some Teen!lock in addition to The Bullet that is Love. Enjoy!**

**Sherlock's POV**

"I'm not really a suitable roommate." I tell the boy with sandy blond hair and murky blue eyes. It's true, I am Sherlock Holmes and therefore not a good roommate due to my general hatred of human beings and my "quirks" as Mycroft calls them.

"Why not?" God, he is relentless.

"I generally tend to hate human beings other than myself and I have some…'quirks' as my dear brother likes to call them."

"I don't mind." What? Who is this boy? He hardly even knows me, although I can surmise lots of things about him. He is here on a scholarship (rugby? Yes, that's it,) he has an abusive father who was in the military, and an alcoholic brother, given by his phone. It's scratched around the charging port, and has an engraving that reads "To Harry, love Clara xxx 3." Clearly a young man's gadget. His girlfriend gave it to him, so it has sentimental value. They were going to get married, but broke up…his brother wants him to stay in touch. The scratches indicate that the brother was often drunk when he plugged his phone in.

"Are you sure about that?" He's actually kind of attractive…_Oh shut up, Sherlock! You need to focus on Mycroft's cases and school. But school is so boring and pointless… _

"Yes." One more thing about him, he's stubborn as a mule. I sigh and give in, leading him to my dorm.

"Here we are, dorm 221b." Shit. I haven't cleaned up the place at all. There are case files everywhere. "Excuse the mess, I was working on a case."

"A case?"

"My brother Mycroft often assists the head of school, and gives me "cases" to do, aka making me do his legwork and figuring out who's been smoking pot. He couldn't bear to get his precious suits dirty."

"You're _Mycroft's _brother?"

"Unfortunately." The boy, whose name I still did not know, started unpacking his suitcase. It was chock-full of jumpers and the occasional striped shirt. Interesting.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to give you my name. I'm John Watson." He smiled warmly at me and extended a hand. I took it and felt heat rising in my face. _Why am I blushing? I can't like him, he probably has a girlfriend. _

"Sherlock Holmes." I curtly smiled back, so as not to give him any ideas. I do _not _need him tryingp to be friends.

"So…do you want to be a detective, with all of these cases and whatnot?"

"Perhaps."

"My dad wants me to be an army doctor, and it seems fine and all, but I also really like singing. He says that it's 'gay' but I don't really care." I didn't expect him to be a singer. Maybe we could do duets where I play violin and he sings…I mentally slap myself. Like I ever expect _that _to happen.

"What about rugby? You are here on a rugby scholarship, aren't you?"

"How did you know that?" Oh.

"I observed. I also know that your father is abusive, oh sorry is that painful, and you have an alcoholic brother."

John speaks softly. "Yes…he is…" His voice returns to normal pitch. "That's amazing." Cute and gives compliments? What have I gotten into? _Shut up! I am not gay. I am married to school and work and that's how it's always going to be._

"That's not what most people say."

"What do most people say?"

"Piss off!" John starts laughing, and when he does, his eyes crinkle up at the corners. I laugh too, and soon there are tears in our eyes.

"Ahh…one thing though."

"What?"

"I don't have a brother. Harry is short for Harriet." He's giving me that smile again.

"Sister! There's always something." I smile in return, a real one this time.


	2. Melodies Unspoken

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry this one switches perspectives so much but that's how it happened. **

**John's POV  
><strong>Swoosh…The door opens and I breathe in the musty air. It's beautiful. Mahogany with ivory keys, not that I support killing elephants. I sit down and a cloud of dust infiltrates my lungs. After I finish coughing, I stretch my fingers and begin to play.

**Sherlock's POV**

Creak…the door opens and I walk to the bar, the air smelling of hairspray. As I warm up, I notice that Ella pulled a muscle but won't admit it for fear of looking weak. Oliver is doing well…interesting. Definitely has a new boyfriend. _John…shut up and concentrate. _I push John out of my head and begin doing pirouettes.

**John's POV  
><strong>Notes are flying out of my fingers faster than I can read the music and the symphony I'm playing soon turns into one of my own creation. It's filled with short staccato bursts and melodies that words can't describe. The music washes over me and destroys all thoughts of my father and all of my stress. I let it overcome me in waves, a calming storm falling over me.

**Sherlock's POV**

As I dance, I forget all of my worries. A calm washes over me, overtaking me like waves. I spin and sashay and twirl to the beat, not caring what anyone thinks of me. I may be "gay" for doing ballet, but I feel that most people know not to fuck with me. Also half the people in my class are gay so it's not like I'm alone.

Soon I am lost again, the poetry of my feet lifting me into the clouds. I almost don't hear our teacher, Theo, telling us that class over. I don't want to come down. I don't want to deal with the blandness of all my other classes. _But…I _do _want to see John. _Before I can tell myself to shut it, Theo interrupts my thoughts. "Excellent work today, Sherlock. I've never seen you so…animated before." I am taken aback by his kindness. Theo is not strict, but his compliments are usually more like insults.

"I…thank you." I leave before he can take it back. I have free period now, and because I don't feel like doing homework, I take this opportunity to… learn more about the school. I wander the halls, trying to learn Baskerville's secrets. Soon I am in a corridor I have never been in before. It is clearly disused, and there is dust everywhere. But yet something hints at life. A melody trickles out of a room somewhere, drawing me in like nicotine. I follow it like a hound, and arrive to see…John. He is bent over an ancient piano, deeply concentrated. His rough rugby player's fingers have suddenly become graceful and delicate. I stare I awe while unconsciously setting my ballet bag down. I tiptoe in and begin to dance.

**John's POV**

I don't want to stop. I don't dare take a breath. Part of me hopes that this fleeting song will be remembered, but then I realize that spontaneity is what makes it beautiful. This is a song of hope, a song of love, a song of life. It's not meant to be remembered, it's meant to be lived. I just wish there was someone to live it with me.

**Sherlock's POV  
><strong>I get lost in John's song more than anything I have ever danced to. The song is a living, breathing thing with a heart of staccato and a brain of fire.

**John's POV **

But eventually I do need to breathe and I end the song with a flourish. I sit, panting, and I don't even notice him until he hits delicately hits the ground. "Sherlock?" He turns around and his face is flushed a bright red.

"I...I was wandering the halls after..."

I take one look at him and surmise that he was at ballet. _Nice deducing. _Maybe he's rubbing off on me more than I thought. "Ballet?"

"I know it's 'gay' but..." I begin to laugh and he looks confused.

"You think I care if it's 'gay' or not? I play the freaking piano and I'm a rugby player." A grateful smile washes over his face.

"I suppose that's true."

"You're a beautiful dancer."

"I...oh...I got lost in your song."

"I did too. I think...I think that was kind of the point of it, to just live in it."

"I'm glad I lived it with you."

"Me too."


	3. The Tiger

**A/N: Oooh Mormor! Hehehe. **

**Sherlock's POV  
><strong> I enter the dark alley, pulling my collar up so as to hide my face. If anyone from school knew I was here, I would be expelled in a second, brother being Assistant Principal or not. I enter the dank room and Sebastian Moran's voice cackles. "Oooh cheekbone boy! Here for some more magic, are we?"

"Shut up, Moran." I growl. He just smirks and continues to polish his gun. Before I can hand him payment, another voice, this time sing-song and Irish, cuts me off.

"Sebbbyyyyy! Where's my knife?"

"Don't you dare call me that, James."

"Oohh…the tiger bites." A short figure with black eyes and slicked back brown hair slithers out of the shadows. Sebastian growls at him, not unlike a tiger. How perfectly ironic. "I do appreciate the irony there, dear Sebby." I'll have to ask Mycroft about this James, he's interesting; not that I would ever willingly ask Mycroft about anything.

"So sorry to disrupt this little chat, but I have payment." I look pointedly at Moran. I know he is in a relationship with James, who appears to be his boss. The looks they exchange give it all away.

"Who's this Sebby? He's verrrry pretty." James licks his lips and I grimace.

"A client." Sebastian's lips tighten in repressed jealousy.

"I have no interest in having your boyfriend kiss me, let alone touch me, so just give me the drugs and I'll be out of your hair."

Sebastian shoots daggers at me, but they are almost grateful. I suppose it comforts him that I have no interest in his slimy boss. "A smart one Sebby! This is getting better and better. Call me Moriarty, pretty boy."

"SHUT UP!" The drug dealer explodes, his voice thundering towards Moriarty. Sebastian's fingers clench tightly and fly through the air. Moriarty ducks, barely missing Moran's wrath. In the process, Sebastian drops the drugs, so I grab them off the filthy floor and run.

Sebastian's POV

"SHUT UP!" I yell and my fist brushes Moriarty's nose. Damn it. He's too fast. I'm so angry I don't see Sherlock grab the drugs and flee out the door. I swing again and this time I make contact. My knuckles collide and I hear a satisfying crack as scarlet begins to pour out of my stupid boss's nose. He stands, mouth agape as I flip him off and saunter away.


	4. Not Very Professional

**A/N: Mormor!**

**Moriarty's POV**

Sebastian's fist makes contact and I hear something crunch. My nose begins to run red as I stand in shock as he flips me off and walks away. "Shit! My suit!" I sigh. I really liked this one, too. Oh well, another 600 pounds down the drain.

It takes me a good hour to clean my nose up. As I'm finally finishing, I hear combat boots striking the ground. Seb has returned. "I think we need to work on anger management, Seb."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I have the money for it; it may do you some good. Well, now that I think about it, you should take your anger out on unruly clients instead of your boss. Ooh! I could be a therapist!"

"More like the rapist," he grumbles.

"Ooh… feisty. Does tiger need to play?"

"JUST FUCK OFF! YOU KNOW WHY I DO DRUGS? I DO THEM SO I CAN CONTROL MY FRUSTRATION! SO I DON'T HURT _YOU!_" I was not expecting that. "So…so this," he gestures to my nose, "This doesn't happen." Sebastian is turned away from me, his head in his hands. I come up behind him and encircle my arms around his thin waist. "What…"

"I love you." I turn him around and kiss him.

**Sebastian's POV  
><strong>I feel James turning me around, and suddenly I'm kissing him. I really don't get why the fuck he's still kissing me after I broke his nose, but I'll go with it. He has soft lips and tastes of mint chapstick. I immediately feel bad for my rough, broken lips. But as I sink deeper into the kiss, I know he doesn't care. Breathlessly, I eventually have to pull away. "You gorgeous bastard."  
>"Tiger." Our lips meet again. He runs a hand up my spine and I shiver. In return, I run my hands through his shiny raven hair. He presses closer to me. "You know, this isn't very professional, Sebby."<p>

"Fuck being professional." Moriarty laughs, and it's a beautiful laugh, like tinkling bells, but with a baritone undertone. Soon I am laughing too, and somehow we end up on the floor, two idiots with nothing better to do than laugh our asses off.


	5. Lightning

**A/N: Okay back to Johnlock! If you know "The Shock of Lightning" by Oasis ily.**

**John's POV**

The door creaks as I enter the dorm. Water pools at my feet as I shake off the cold. "Sherlock?"

"On the couch." There he is, laying on the couch, fingers steepled. He's so perfect, all pale skin and blue eyes and cheekbones. _Shut up. You shouldn't be thinking like that. _I just want to kiss those perfect bow lips. _Shut up! _"John?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking…"

"About what? Why are your pupils dilated?"

"Huh? They are?" I feel blood rushing into my cheeks.

"Come here, John." _Shit. He knows. _I walk over anyway, and I can feel my face growing hotter. "Closer." We are almost touching now. I can feel his minty breath on my face and my heart pounding in my chest. _Shit, shit, shit. _"John…" He brings my face even closer to his and our lips touch. _?_ It's like that Oasis song, "The Shock of Lightning." His lips are soft as they melt into mine.

Sherlock's POV

I eventually have to pull away from John to breathe. Stupid breathing.

"What the hell, Sherlock?" _Oh no. I must have been wrong. He doesn't like me. No, no, no. _

"I'm sorry. I thought you reciprocated my feelings for you. I deduced wrong." I get up, my face burning in shame. I could really use some of that cocaine Moran sold me right now.

"No! Wait!" I turn back. Maybe he does like me. "That was…amazing. But I thought you were seeing Molly." Molly is a mousy girl who is always trying to impress me. She's "sweet" but I girls are not really my area.

"Oh, that silly girl? I'm afraid her feelings are one-sided."

"Okay..." I pull John into another kiss.

"I love _you._"

John's POV

"I love _you._" What? Sherlock loves _me? _I mean, I knew I liked him but…

"I…I love you too. But you know, my dad…" I trail off, as memories flood my brain.

_I'm at home, and Harry has just come out. "You worthless bitch!" My father screams as I see Harry cower in fear. A glass is thrown and I see blood pouring out of a gash on Harry's face. _

_"__Anthony!" My mum's shrill voice speaks out, rusty from disuse. My father turns to her, rage in his eyes. He grabs her and my mum is slammed into a wall, knocked out instantly. _

_"__Now get out of this house and never come back!" Tears and blood are pooled at Harry's feet. She gives him one last look, filled with pure hatred, and runs out the door. _

I am curled on the floor, tears streaming down my face. Sherlock has wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay, John. I'm here." I nod into his shoulder, just enjoying him holding me. "What about your dad? You don't have to tell me." I feel his long fingers on my face as he wipes my tears away.

"He…well…my sister, when she came out, he threw a glass at her and gashed her face. He also shoved my mum into a wall and knocked her out."

"John…Please tell me he never hurt you." I've started crying again, so I just pull up my shirt and show him the scars. "No." I bury my head into him. "Look at me, John." I pull my head out from his shoulder and look him right in his beautiful galaxy eyes. "I will _never _let him hurt you. Okay?"

"Okay."


	6. Beaten

A?N: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I had writer's block. Sherlock's POV

"Fag!" Anderson's ugly face leers as he shoves me down. Something cracks as I am slammed into the wall. I taste blood in my mouth. "Princess!" _Agh. _A dirty shoe connects with my stomach. "Ahahaha! Ballerina's too prissy to fight back! Ahaha!" My whole body is throbbing and my sight is becoming blurred… I feel like I'm in a fish bowl…

I black out.

**Later…**

_Where am I? _I hack as I spit something out of my mouth. _A cloth? Seriously? I wonder if my hands are tied… _Yup. Sigh. I have been bound and gagged by a couple of idiots. This is a new low, even for me. Usually I can predict where they'll be.

It appears that I am in a janitor's closet, given by the strong scent of bleach. Unluckily for Anderson and his cronies, I've been in this closet before. (Don't ask.) There should be a light switch somewhere…_click. _Light floods my eyes, and I'm momentarily blinded. As I blink spots out of my vision, I take inventory of my injuries. It seems I will have bruises everywhere. _Oh no. John will notice. _I would prefer John doesn't know about this. He might…I don't even know what he would do. And crap, I've missed his game while I was being detained. I am "screwed" as John would say.

John's POV

"Good game!"

"Yeah, same to you." As I high five the opposing team, I look for Sherlock. He said he would be at my game. I can't help but feel slightly hurt, but I know he probably had extra ballet practice or something. _But he would've texted me…_ I ignore the red flag in my head and walk back to our dorm.

I hope I made the right decision in trusting Sherlock, because it's been an hour and he's still not here. I've texted him, but to no avail. I know his phone probably died, but the red flag is growing larger.

Sherlock's POV

I burst through the door to 221b. "I'm so sorry," I pause to take a breath. "I missed your game. I'm a horrible boyfriend, I know."

"You could've texted me." _No. No. He's mad at me. _

"My phone died." _Where is my phone anyway? _I try to subtly check my pockets. Nothing. _No! They _can't _have taken my phone. No, no, no! _My shock must have registered, because John asks me if something's wrong. "No…It's just…I can't find my phone. They must have taken it…" _Shit! Now he'll wonder who "they" are. _

"Who's 'they?'" Yup.

"Um…Nobody."

"You're a terrible liar, Sherlock."

"I know."

"So who are these people that took your phone?"

"Just some kids."

"Do they go to Baskerville?"

"Yes."

"Why would they take your phone?" I don't reply. Maybe he'll stop questioning me if I ignore him for long enough. "You can tell me, Sherlock." Clearly that strategy isn't going to work. Sigh. I might as well tell him the truth.

"Somebody named Anderson…" It takes a bit of starting and stopping, but I finally get it out. Anderson, the gagging, everything.

"God, Sherlock…Can I go beat him up? He's on my rugby team…"

I laugh. "As awesome as that would be, you would probably get expelled."

"True."


	7. Unexpected Meetings

A/N: Sorry I had to reupload this chapter due to it pasting in weirdly.

Sherlock's POV

I am in the dance studio again, but I do not perform so well. My back still aches from Anderson's beatings and my head throbs, causing my balance to be thrown off. "Sherlock! What is wrong with you? Why are you tipping like a drunken goat? Your posture is horrible! Talk to me after class." The class falls silent and I see Ella attempting to cover a laugh. My cheeks flush and I avoid Theo's harsh glare. It isn't _my _fault that I got beat up. I shouldn't even be doing ballet while I heal.

"Yes, sir."

John's POV

"John, can I talk to you?" _Oh shit. _I hate it when people, _especially _teachers, do that. I always feel like I'm in massive trouble, and then my brain goes into overdrive, furiously searching for anything I've ever done wrong.

"Sure, Mrs. Ludwig." I mean I do okay in Mrs. Ludwig's class, but not great. I've never been amazing at French. _C'est pas mon forte, _as I the French would say.

"A Mr. Holmes wants to talk to you." _Sherlock? No, he wouldn't pull me out of class. I must be meeting the enigmatic Mycroft. _

"Okay, where should I meet him?"

"Just in the hall. Here he is now." I step into the crowded hall.

"Over here, John." A tall, auburn haired figure gestures to a bench. "Please, take a seat."

"How do you know my name?"

"My brother often talks about you. Quite fondly, I might add." He grimaces at this.

"Okay…"

"I just wanted to let you know that Sherlock is not…experienced in relationships." How the _fuck _does he know we're in a relationship?

"Who said we were 'in a relationship?'"

"Oh, no one did. I just have ways of knowing things." I glare at him. It's none of his business whether we're together or not. "But back to the point John, he will break your heart."

"I don't care." The elder Holmes sighs. How old is he anyway? He looks 18 but acts 45.

"He also has a drug problem, I'm afraid." He has this strange look on his face, a mixture of disgust and concern.

"What?" Sherlock? Drugs? I mean, I knew he smoked, but…

"He has for quite a while. Says it 'slows his mind down.'" Mycroft turns and looks me straight in the eye. "Please make sure he doesn't overdose. As much as I detest the little pest, I do care about him." As soon as he finishes, his face resumes its stony mask.

"O-okay."

"Thank you for your time, John."

Sherlock's POV

After everyone leaves, I make my way to Theo's desk "Why are you so off? You're usually one of my best students. I'm sorry, but you were horrible today."  
>"I'm sorry." I feel like such a failure, but he really does not need to know about my injuries. He would just get the head of school involved, and that would not be a fun experience.<p>

"Sorry doesn't cut it. _Why are you so off?" _His voice is deadly calm. I have no excuse. He'll just have to learn the truth.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. "I'm injured." Before he can question me, I pull off my shirt to reveal a myriad of bruises.

He gasps. "What happened to you? I'm sorry for yelling at you before, had I known…"

"Some people beat me up." I grimace, internally berating myself for telling him about the bullying. Why couldn't I just say I fell down the stairs or something? _Too improbable, give you have impeccable balance. _

"Sherlock, who did this to you? And why? I swear…" Theo's fists clench. I am honestly shocked by this, any kind of sympathy from Theo is rare.

"Anderson, Sally Donovan and some other kids, I don't know their names. I think they did it because I do ballet." It's not just because of ballet, but I'm not going to tell him that.

"Stupid shits…Sorry, I just…The same thing happened to me when I was younger. I was always beat up for doing ballet. I was the only boy in the entire class." Do I offer sympathy? Say nothing? I didn't sign up for Theo's life story...

"Oh."


End file.
